The Moment Before Reunion
by raywing
Summary: Oneshot set just before the start of Revolution. Z/A Written as a return gift for a friend.


Disclaimer: I am neither the owner nor creater of Slayers, and do not intend to financially benefit in any way from this work.

Set just before the start of Revolution.

It had been a long and exhausting journey, even for a young Chimera who normally didn't need as much rest as an ordinary mortal. After many months traveling abroad, fruitlessly searching for his cure, and then more months spent at sea, Zelgadis found himself experiencing an emotion he'd never expected to feel: homesickness. It was rather strange, considering he'd been a wanderer for years, and technically he didn't have a home. And yet…any time his mind wandered, it eventually arrived at the white towers of Seyruun.

So when this tour aboard ship was over, he hadn't even waited to change into his usual traveling garb. He'd set right out for his new destination. Home, some said, was where the heart was, and for all he tried to cultivate the persona of the heartless sorcerer-swordsman, there was no denying that his heart knew where it wanted to be. He'd tried telling himself that it was foolish, that surely it could never work out, but he still kept her bracelet looped around the neck of his canteen, and he couldn't help wondering what she was doing during his idle moments staring over the railings of the ship, gazing out to sea.

And finally, after so long, he was here. He did pause outside of town just long enough to wrap his old, travel-worn cloak around himself, just outside the city limits. Once he was safely concealed, he wound his way through the streets of the bustling city. Though it was a fine day and there were many fascinating things to see and do in such a lively place, Zelgadis never wavered from his purpose.

The problem of how to enter the palace was easily solved, as it turned out. He happened to reach the main gate just as a fairly sizeable group of petitioners was arriving, so he simply slipped in among them and passed through. It didn't exactly give him confidence in Palace security to be able to enter so easily, but for the time being he was not inclined to complain. The only remaining question was where to find her. She might be caught in a meeting, even though it was growing late and sunset was painting the dimming sky. But if she were free.... yes, that had to be it.

He could hardly believe that he was actually so close. It had been so long. Leaving had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but his obsession would not so easily let him be. He knew it had made her sad when he told her he was going, and that had made him feel more guilty than he'd care to admit. In the end, she had only wished him well in a quiet voice, stepped close and pressed one of her bracelets into his hand. A part of him had wanted to refuse the gift, unable to see how he might be worthy to carry a lady's special token, but he'd nigh broken her heat already, and he couldn't bring himself to turn her down. So he'd promised to keep it safe and carried it with him all this time.

He rounded the last few corners to where he knew he'd find her and, sure enough, when he crept through the wide double doors to the broad balcony overlooking the gardens, there she was. Her back was to him, as she stood leaning upon the rail, looking out over the peaceful scene below. Somehow it would not have surprised him to learn that she spent a lot of time here, relaxing like this. It _would_ have surprised him to know that, just lately, when she gazed out over the gardens she found herself imagining she looked at the sea, for some reason she could not quite explain. He paused at that moment, just to look at her, a rare, soft expression of fondness warming his normally stoic features. She was yet unaware of him, so quiet and peaceful, with a rose clasped delicately in one hard, a souvenir of a garden walk just a while earlier. The wanderer stood silently for one last second before finally taking the last step home.

"Hello, Princess."


End file.
